It is known that lenses of a conventional pair of goggles may become scratched or worn. Also, the lenses are fixedly connected within a frame. Typically, once the lenses become scratched or worn the goggles are discarded, which is not economical.
Some types of goggles have incorporated an arrangement for changing the lenses so that the goggles can be used for multiple purposes. For example, they can be used as safety goggles, swimming goggles, ski goggles, or the like. These types of goggles are classified as one of two types. The first type has one or two lenses fitted in a flexible frame. However, so far as the present inventor is aware, it has had no market acceptance. The second type has one or two lenses fitted in a hard frame and fastened by a fastening device. However, these types of goggles still have many drawbacks.